forbidden love
by AXIFAN4EVER
Summary: my first fan fic ever, integra is ordered that she have to get married and sire a heir but the prob is that alucard and her are in love how they will cope with this? enjoy and review plz i suck at summaries pairings: axi CHAPTERS 12345 ARE FIXED.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and rainy afternoon, when Integra received that dreaded letter sent to her by the queen. She expected that someday she would receive a letter stating that she needed to marry and sire an heir. But obviously she don't want to marry any of those imbeciles with their pockets full of daddy's money. That was one of the reasons why she doesn't want to. Besides they would try to take over her organization and try to undermine her. But the most important reason was other one, although that she don't want to admit it, it was because Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing was in love with her vampire servant Alucard.

Integra couldn't believe it! After 10 years she realized she was in love with him. She lit one of her cigars, taking a little break from her work and allowing herself think of her servant.

'Why do I love him?' She thought to herself.

'How could I fall in love with him? It's my mission to destroy vampires, not to fell in love with their king!' If my father were alive he would never forgive me for this. I can't allow myself to continue with these feeling for Alucard!'

All these thoughts running though her mind put Integra in an uneasy state of mind, and the more she try not to think of him the more she did. It's because she likes everything about him. From his beautiful ruby red eyes, the messiness of his hair and his smile that is so sexy.

'STOP IT!' Integra mentally slapped herself. She have to stop thinking about him, get rid of all those thoughts especially his smile, she knew it was impossible that they could be together, no matter how hard she wish it could be, she knew it couldn't. Besides he did not love her, he never would, he's a vampire and vampires couldn't love, right?

'I better get back to work, try to forget him; those papers will not get finished by themselves.'

She thought sadly as she picked up a report.

Integra continued work until Alucard descend from the ceiling with his usual grin on his face. "Good evening master." He said with his shit eating grin.

"Good evening. " She said with a flat tone. Several minutes passed and no one spoke. Integra continued doing her paperwork and Alucard was just sat there staring at her, but it was getting on her nerves.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Integra snapped at him. "I'm trying to work here so if you don't have anything else go and stop staring at me." She said with a hard and annoyed voice.

"Sorry master it's that I can't help but stare at your beauty. " He said with a smirk on his face. Integra decided not to respond to him. But she secretly loved every time he said that she was beautiful, it made her feel attractive despite of her manly suits she wore.

Alucard noticed a letter with the seal of the queen on her desk; he picked it up and read it.

"Servant may I asked with whose permission did you take that letter?" Integra asked in an annoyed tone.

"So the queen has requested that you marry and sire an heir?" He said sounding more like a statement than question.

"Yes, the queen requested this and I would appreciate it if you respected my mail next time." She said as she snatched the letter from his hands.

"I imagining that you don't want to marry?" Alucard asked with no smirk or grin.

Integra sighed . "Yes, you are right but I don't have any other choice but to accept. " Integra said with a business matter tone in her voice.

"You have another choice master and you know it." He said as the grin appears on his face again.

"Alucard I already told you I will not do it, I would never become what I hunt!" Integra scolded at him.

"Master you would never become what you hunting, those FREAKS and low life scum that we hunt doesn't deserve to be even called vampires! You would never become like them because you are not like that." He replied to her.

"It doesn't matter, I will not and that's it." Integra said and went back to work.

"So you rather marry ones of those imbeciles who would try to undermine you and take over this organization?" he asked.

"I already told you, I would do what I have to do even if I don't want to. It is my duty to continue my family linage and that's what I will do!" She replied angrily

"I understand that master, but if you just accepted my offer you would never have to marry, because you would live forever. " He continued to insist.

"This discussing is finished! You know my answer, now drop it! "She replies angrily.

"Master I can't allow that you to marry another man!" he said

"Why not?" she asked

"Because I love you master." He said.

TO BE CONTINUED………..


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you just said?" Integra asked schocked, she couldn't believe it, her servant just told her that he loves her!. Was he lying?, was he just saying that only to trick her and drink her blood so he can be free?. A million questions was flowing in her mind.

"I said that I love you" he said as it wasn't a big deal."That's why I cant allow you to get marry with another man, it would be torture, none of those aristocrats imbeciles are worthy of you and you know it". Alucard then reply almost ina dark voice, it was evident that the idea alone made him angry, maybe almost _jealous_.

Maybe he wasn't lying, maybe he truly love her, it would be the most logical explanation of his jealousy, like he always insisted on taking me at those annoying royal balls, Integra thought to herself. But he could be playing with her, who guaranted her that he wasn't lying?

"Im not lying or playing with your feelings" Alucard said, his voice sounding sincere.

"Alucard how many times do I have to tell you not to read my mind?!" She reply back angrily.

"Temper, temper master, you should watch your blood pressure im completely sure as the sun appears in the day that your blood pressure is by the roof."

Integra shot a glare at him. "If you don't want me to inject quicksilver into your brain, I highly recommend you to get the hell out of my office and never said what you said a few moments later" She said. "In fact, I don't want you close to my office or me understood?, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, im tired of you, now go" She added angrily.

Alucard had a disappointed and hurt look on his face but he leave anyways. Integra wondered if she was very harsh on Alucard, she wondered if he said the truth or if it was a lie, but it really matter anyways?, it was impossible, they couldn't never be together, he was a vampire and her job was to kill his specie. She did the right thing, although her brain knew that but her heart didn't.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Alucard left, she continued working and then retired for the day. She gave herself a long and nice shower to forget her ordeal with Alucard. The warm water felt nice against her body, and was massaging her temples and shoulders, Integra imagined how it would be if Alucard would be in the shower with her, massaging her, kissing her… and what the hell what she was thinking? Since when she is having fantasies with her servant? Integra quickly finished and put her nightwear on.

Integra was sleeping peacefully, until she felt someone or something on top of her, it was Alucard, she was going to said something but he put a finger on her lips and silenced her.

"Don't said anything" he whispered. He then began to kiss her, she timidly began to kiss him slowly, he kissed so good and immediately regretted to said all those words to him, she wanted to said how much she loves him and and what was that sound?

Integra suddenly woke up, _Damn it was just a dream_, she thought. The sound came from her alarm clock, she quickly turn it off, what she was thinking? first fantasizing about him in the shower and now dreaming with him. She had to kick off Alucard off her heart and mind. Vampires don't love. Integra kept saying this to herself while she was getting herself ready for the day and hoped that one day she might believe that.

In the middle of the day, she was thinking AGAIN about Alucard. _'maybe he meant it' she thought, 'maybe he wasn't lying?', 'perhaps it was the truth'. She thought hopefully. 'NO' she mentally slapped herself, 'Vampires don't love'. _Integra was so concentrated in her mental debate that she didn't notice Walter.

"Miss Integra, im sorry that I didn't wait for you to response, but I did knock several times." The butler said carrying a tray with tea and putting it down in the desk.

"Thank you Walter, and don't worry about that, I was very concentrated in what I was doing" Integra said in a unrather soft voice.

Walter pick up on this,"Miss Integra are you alright?" He asked with concerned.

"Yes, im alright don't worry about me" Integra reply.

"Very well then, I will retire" He said bowing and was almost leaving

"Wait Walter, I have a question for you" she stopped Walter in his tracks.

"Do you think that vampires can love?" she asked immediately regretting her question.

"Well I personally think that depends on the vampire's personality" Walter said, Integra looksed at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Well for example, Miss Victoria is a vampire but she can love, she is not like other vampires, like I said moments before, that depends on how they are" He added.

"I see" Integra reply almost in an inaudible voice.

"Is there a reason behind this question?" He asked hoping that this didn't have anything to do with Alucard. Alucard was a good servant, but just that, but he and Integra didn't just belong together.

"No, just curiosity" She quickly said hoping he would buy it.

"Oh well then, have a good day" He said and then left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The hours passed quickly and the night fall. It was already 10:00 and it was strange, Alucard havent come today. He always comes to bother Integra, but he is not here, maybe she hurt him too badly, she thought to herself. But quickly shook her head vigioursly to shook her thoughts off her head. Integra decided that it was time to retire and then left.

After several hours of turning in her bed. She gave up. She couldn't sleep, Integra couldn't stop wonder Alucard's words, Her words. And the same questions were flowing in her mind over and over again. But then quickly reminded herself what Walter said about vampires. _'Maybe Alucard said the truth and Walter was right, it depended on the vampire's personality, and Alucard couldn't just be playing with these things and he sound so sincere' Integra thought to herself._ She already knew what she needed to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"How she could think that I was lying?" Alucard thought. He alredy knew the answer why, but Integra's reaction really hurt him more than he was willing to admit. How ironic, a monster getting his feelings hurt, and monsters weren't supposed to have feelings, so why he feels so hurt?. He havent feel like this since a century ago.

FLASHBACK

_Van Hellsing had finally defeated the count. He grabbed the vampire by his shoulders and shook him violently. _

"_You have lost everything count!" He yelled at him_

"_your power is fading" he continue yelling._

"_I lost.." the count said to himself. _

"_She will never be yours, never!" Van hellsing said._

END OF FLASHBACK

How ironic Alucard thought again, that phrase, that last phrase hurt him the most back then and hurt him even more now after 100 years. He never had Mina and now he never will have Integra, his dear master. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door that startled him from his thoughts. "Come in" he said.

Integra came in and closed the door behind her. She saw Alucard sitting on his 'throne', but the look in his face was unfamiliar, she never seen him like that before, he looked…hurt.

"Good evening master" He said not even bothering to look at her in the eyes.

"Good evening" she reply back not exactly knowing what she was going to said next.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a hard tone, almost dark, he was mad at her.

She was going to answer, but stopped when she saw a trail of a blood tear in his cheek, was he crying?

"Are you crying?" She asked concerned.

Alucard was going to said no, but when he touched his cheeks he noticed that he was crying, he was crying and he didn't even noticed. Alucard quickly brush off the tear. "No, master im not crying, that is ridiculous, monsters don't cry" He reply with the same tone as before.

"Stop talking to me like that, I will not allow you to disrespect me" She scolded.

Integra approached the table wondering what she was going to said, he was crying that was for sure, but why?, she hoped he would tell her.

"Are you here because you had a bad dream and need someone to comfor you?" Alucard asked mocking her, at least he was turning back to his old self.

"No, im not here for that, what about you?, Did you had a bad dream?" She asked

"I already told you that im not crying, I already told you, monsters don't cry" he said.

"That's not true, I never thought that you were a monster." Integra said as she was blushing, why did she have tell him that?

"Do you really mean It master?" Alucard asked shocked and surprised.

"Yes" she said looking down.

"Oh my, arent we being a little soft my dear master" he said with a grin, teasing her.

Integra shot a glare at him, this only made Alucard's grin grow bigger.

But nothing came out of her mouth, they stayed silent, there was just silence for several minutes.

"Why did you came here anyway?" Alucard asked.

Integra didn't know what to said. Why she was here? She didn't even know. "Well I was worried, you didn't come to my office to bother me as usual" She responded, at least it was half truth.

"Hmm I see, my master gets worried about her pet sometimes" He said again teasing her and with a smirk on his face. "But I appreciate your concern master" he added standing up and faced his mater.

Their eyes met, and Integra couldn't help to smile, suddenly their lips met. He kissed her softly but at the same time so passionate as in her dream, she didn't doubt to kiss him back. Then his lips became hungrier and kiss her more passionately, she wrap her hands around his shoulders, she couldn't moaning into his kiss, but her knees felt weak and Alucard carry herand then he sit on his chair and sat her on his lap and continued kissing. Minutes later Integra stopped in need of air.

"Master, I would never lied to you, I love you" Alucard said softly looking at her sapphire eyes.

"I know" She said, "Im very sorry, I shouldn't said those things to you-

Alucard kissed her softly on the lips meaning that she didn't have to explain.

They continued kissing, but Integra broke the kiss "Alucard?"

"Yes master?"

"I love you"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

Alucard couldn't believe it, did he hear right? Was he going senile or something?

"Master, what did you just said?" He asked very confused.

"I already told u, are you going senile servant?" She said with a smirk, it was good to see Alucard off

Guard for a chance, besides she wasn't going to say it again, her father must be turning in his grave by

now.

"Is that I would never imagine saying those words, especially to me" He said still a little confused. "But it seems that the mighty Integra Wingates Hellsing fell of her high horses" Alucard added returning to his own self.

Integra gave him an icy glare and then smiled. "You are never going to change, are you?" she asked.

"No" Alucard simply reply with a cocky grin. Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

She didn't know how long the kiss last, if it was just a minute or an eternity, it simply didn't matter. Alucard broke the kiss, so she could have air.

"You are a very good kisser, master" Alucard said with a cocky grin. "I wonder why we haven't kiss more often"

His comment made her blush and looked away. "You shouldn't be ashamed, but you look very beautiful when you blush" he said.

His comment just made her blush even more. "Thanks very much, but I think I better get going, is very late" Integra said going towards the door.

"Good night, master" He reply smirking, "By the way, I love you" he added when she was going.

"Don't you think is a little too late for that" Integra asked.

"Never is too later, master"

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

NEXT DAY

Everything was going normal in the manor, (as normal as could be) the day went fast and it was already night. This time Alucard descend form the ceiling like always, "Good evening, master" he said with his usual grin on his face.

"Good evening" she said without looking at him. At least he was normal again she thought.

Alucard walk towards her and bent over to kiss her. Integra kissed him back with any kind of protest. His lips were softly and tenderly against her, but soon was getting overwhelming and felt like she was going to fall down, Alucard get her up from the chair and continued kissing. She wrapped up her arms around his neck. At the same time they were kissing Walter and Seras were going towards Integra's office, Walter was going to bring her up her tea and Seras was going to report, so they both decided to go together.

When they both opened the door, they saw Alucard and Integra kissing. At the moment Integra's back was against the wall and Alucard was kissing her passionately, but then felt the presence of Walter and Seras. Alucard cut off the kiss, "I think that we should stop master" he whispered to her

"Why?" she asked without knowing that she was being observed.

"Look towards the door." he said. So she did. Integra gasped the moment she saw them, she couldn't believe it, and Walter and Seras were speechless just like her. Several minutes passed and no one spoke up. Walter was so speechless that let the tray with Integra's tea fall.

"So, Walter, police girl what do you want?" Alucard asked broking the silence.

"Well Walter was going to bring Sir Integra's tea that now is in the floor and I was going to report in" Seras said.

"Well Seras you don't need to do it, you can go" she said to Seras. "And Walter when you finished picking up that, you can go too, and don't worry about the tea, don't bring another one" Integra said. Seras bowed and left so surprised, Master Alucard and sir Integra together?

Seras never thought that they were going to be together, and felt a little sad for it, She has developed a little crush on his master and now Sir Integra has occupy that place. As for Walter when he was finished picking up the things that fell, couldn't believe it here. In these ten years he had hoped and tries to do his best to convince Integra that the best was going to stay as a human and certainly not to be Alucard's lover, but it seems that he failed.

"I can't believe it" Integra said. "This is the most embarrassing moment of my life" she said mostly to herself.

Don't worry master, it was logical that someday they would discover us" Alucard said smirking. Obviously not minding one bit, being discovered.

Integra glared at him. "You knew they were coming right?" she accused.

"Of course not master, what makes you think that?" he asked.

"Well, in the first place you are not worried at all, you seem very calm." she reply.

"Well master, that is because I'm not as uptight as you are" he said grinning. Integra shot a glare at him. Alular only chuckled at this. "Besides master, do you think that if I knew that, I would continue kissing you or stay here for them to interrupt us?" the vampire said. Integra sighed, he was right.

When Alucard left, Integra continued working, then Walter come in. "May I talk to you Miss Integra?" Walter asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Integra asked somewhat knowing what is this about.

"Since when you and Alucard are together?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" she said, deciding to play dumb.

Miss Integra please doesn't play dumb with me, you know what I am talking about" Walter said. "I am talking about me seeing you and Alucard kissing" he added.

"I know that you do not agree with that" she said.

"Yes, you are right I don't agree with that" he reply.

Walter, I don't mean to be rude but, this is none of you business" she scolded at him.

I know that is not my place to discuss this with you, but imagine what your father would say if he were alive" Walter reply.

He wouldn't like it" Integra simply reply.

Walter knew that he wouldn't make Integra change of mind, so he give up. "Sir Integra, I just hope that you know that you are doing and don't regret it" he said bowing and then added "And remember that the queen has ordered to you to get married and sire a heir" then he left.

Integra sighed. _'Great, now Walter is mad with me, and I have to deal with the queen' she thought. 'Don't worry master, you have me' Alucard responded her._

'_Don't worry master, you have me' Alucard responded her._

TO BE CONTINUED………….


	4. Chapter 4

"So like I have you I don't have anything to worry about?" Integra asked.

"Of course master, I would never let anyone to hurt you, I'll always protect you." Alucard reply.

"Yeah, that may be truth, but we are not dealing with that kind of danger, we are dealing with the queen and her orders to me getting married and sire an heir." She replies.

"Well I suppose that you are right, but anyways what are you going to do?" Alucard asked to her, hoping that her answer would be that no way she is going to get married.

Integra didn't answer. She still didn't know what she is going to do. "_What should I do?" _Integra asked herself. She love Alucard, and clearly didn't want to get married with another man, but in the other hand, there is the future of the organization. She didn't want to dishonor her family, she still wanted to do her duties, but at the same time wanted to be with Alucard. Integra sighed. "_What a dilemma" she thought. _

While she was thinking of what she should do, she glanced over Alucard. He was quiet and waiting for her answer. "I don't know." She finally replies. Alucard look away seeing disappointed with her answer. "Is that I want to continue with my family's duty and I don't want to dishonor my family but at the same time I love you and I want to be with you." Integra said looking at him. "Is a very hard decision for me" she added. Alucard walked toward her.

"Master, I know this is a hard decision for you to make, and I am not mad at you for having doubts and not knowing what to do, I understand you perfectly" he said caressing her cheek.

"Really? You are not mad at me or disappointed?" she asked. Alucard shook his head.

"No master, how could I be mad at you? But I wont deny that I was hoping that your answer would be another one" He said honestly_. _

Integra smiled. She loved when Alucard was like that; so charming and so sweet. If she chooses to be with him, it always would be like that? Would they live happily ever after? Or it would be a nightmare, because everyone would be against them?. Her relationship with Alucard would have both good and bad consequences in her life and the organization. She would be able to be the director forever and wouldn't have to produce an heir, but still it goes against her principles.

"Master?" Alucard said waving his hand in front of her. "Master?" he repeat again but more louder making Integra jump at his voice and stop her contemplations.

"What?" She asked with no emotion whatsoever in her tone.

"Well you seem like lost and that you were thinking in another thing, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" she replies.

"So master, what would you said if I invited you downstairs, in the dungeons to join me in my room and have a glass of wine?" He asked with a grin on his face. "After all this was a quite eventful day, don't you think?" he added.

"I would say that I'll be waiting for you in my room and that glass of wine." she said and then they leave the office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Integra was sitting in her bed, waiting for Alucard to come. It passed a few minutes before he appeared. She was getting impatient. Alucard finally emerged with a bottle of wine and two cups in his hands. "Why did you take so long?" she asked as he was pouring wine on the cups.

"Aren't we are a little impatient tonight miss Hellsing?" he asked giving to her a cup. She took a sip from the wine and ignored him. "I hope that you don't get drunk and start saying things that you may regret later" Alucard said with a grin on his face.

Integra glared at him. "And what may you think that I would get drunk?" Integra asked.

"Well, there is always a first time for everything master" he said smirking. So, what did Walter told you?" Alucard asked.

"Weren't you hearing?" Integra asked in both disbelief and amusement.

"Of course not master, listening private conversations is very rude" he said with a smile.

Integra ignored the jab. "Well he said that I wasn't doing the right thing and my father at his moment would be revolting in his grave and more synonyms of the same thing" Integra said drinking.

"I see, so he is mad, that is unusual" he said but mostly at himself.

"Yeah, he is mad, but I hope that it only would be for a few days." She said. Alucard look straight at her eyes and then kissed her. Soon his lips become hungrier and kissed her more passionately. He put his glass of wine and Integra's too on the nightstand, and continues kissing. Integra wrapped her arms around Alucard's neck and he placed his hands around her waist, Integra's arms went to his shirt and starts unbutton it, but Alucard parted away. "What happen?" she asked.

"I don't think that we should do this now, is better to wait when you are clear of you head" Alucard said pointing at the half empty bottle of wine at the nightstand. Integra sighed. He was right, but in some part of her, she wanted Alucard make her his, but it seems that she would have to wait.

"Yeah, I suppose that you are right" Integra reply. "Good night"

"Good night" Alucard reply back while seeing her master fall asleep. Minutes later he still stayed there. He loved watching her sleep, Alucard decided to sleep with her tonight and snuggled closer to her. Even though she was going to be mad as hell when she awoke tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0ooo

NEXT DAY

Walter was preparing Integra's breakfast, she would be up by now since is 8:00 am, and she is always up like at 7:00. Suddenly the doorbell rang; Walter hurried to get the door. Who would be here so early? Walter opened the door and there was a man. "Hello sir, good morning"

"Good morning, I am looking for Sir Integra" the man responded.

"Sure sir and what is your name?" Walter asked.

"I am Harrison Wellington, son of Sir Wellington and I am Sir Integra's fiancée."

TO BE CONTINUED……….


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir Integra's fiancée?" Walter asked.

"Yes sir, I'm her fiancée, so may I come in?" the man asked.

Walter just noticed that the man was still outside. "Sorry Sir Wellington, you can come in." Walter immediately apologized and move from the way so Harrison could come in. Walter shut the door behind him. "Please sir, follow me." the butler show him the way towards Integra's office. Walter opened the door, but soon regretting not knocking

first. But there was no one there. "_Where Integra could be?" _Walter thought.

"Where is she?" Harrison asked.

"It seems that she is not here-"

"Yes, I can see that clearly" the man cut him off.

"Don't worry sir; I will inform her that you are here, so take a sit please." Walter said with a pleasant smile on his face. The man sited and Walter took off in search of Integra.

Meanwhile, Integra and Alucard where sleeping peacefully in her room. Integra's head was resting on Alucard's chest, he was embracing her. Integra was stirring in her sleep and woke up. As she opened her eyes she immediately liked what she saw. Alucard was still with his shirt, but it was unbutton, so she could have a view from his chest and well formed abs, sleeping this close of him, in his embrace was like heaven , she haven't slept this good in ages. Integra hugged him tight making him stir in his sleep.

But wait a minute, what Alucard was doing here? She knew that she was kind of drunk yesterday, but she is a 100% sure that she didn't asked Alucard to stay with her. '_Damn him, he took advantage of the situation'_ she thought.

Alucard woke up, "Good morning master" he said smirking.

"Cut the crap Alucard, what the hell are you doing here?" She scolded while glaring at him.

"I thought you wanted some company" he simply reply.

"I don't recall asking 'for some company'" she said in a hard tone and making air quotes.

"Master, I don't know why are you so mad?" he said feigning disappointment. "You were sleeping so peaceful resting your head my chest, don't pretend that you didn't like" he said with a cocky grin.

She did like it but still, he was here without permission. "That's not the point" she said in a calm voice. "The point is that you spend the night with me ,without permission"

"Well master, I'm afraid that I don't agree with you" he reply smirking, "Now stop making silly arguments" he added and lean in to kiss her.

Integra immediately responded to the kiss, is that he kissed so good, but wait a second, she was mad at him.

She broke the kiss. "Don't change the subject, I'm serious"

"I'm serious too, master" he reply and lean in to kiss her again. Integra was trying to pull off, but he didn't broke off, eventually she gave up and kiss him back. Minutes later they parted away. "See? You like it" he said smirking.

"Again, that is not the point" she said smiling and kiss him back.

They continued kissing but certain someone opened the door and interrupted. Alucard and Integra were too busy kissing, that they didn't notice Walter's presence. Walter cleared his throat. The couple stops abruptly.

"Angel, didn't they teach you to knock the door before to come in?" Alucard asked.

Integra was red with embarrassment; this was the second time that he catches them. But this time was worst, they were on bed, kissing and Alucard's shirt was unbuttoned. _"This situation couldn't be worse"_ she thought.

"Actually I knocked the door, but you two where very busy to hear it" The butler said.

"Anyways I came here, because Integra's fiancée is here, he is waiting for you at your office." Walter said and then bowed and retired. "_Great" _she said to herself.

"Your fiancée?" Alucard asked. "Wait, are you having an arranged marriage?" Alucard asked.

"Well, um, yes I'm having an arranged marriage" she said a little confused. Didn't he knew this already?

"But I thought that this was marriage by choice, that you would choose who you will marry too, not an arranged one" he said.

"I thought you already knew" Integra said. "Didn't you read the letter from the queen?" she added.

"Yes, I did" he said. "Well now that I'm thinking about it, I just read it to the part of the marriage" he confessed.

"I cant believe it" she said. "Well I better get going to get dressed." Integra said standing up.

"Are you going to meet him?" Alucard asked in anger and jealousy.

"Of course" she reply.

"So are you going to get married anyways" he said to himself.

"I don't know, but the least that I can do now is to meet him" She said shutting the door of her private bathroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harrison was getting impatient, Walter bring tea and put it on the desk. "How much longer would she take?" he asked impatiently.

"She is going to be here soon" Walter said. He couldn't believe that Integra and Alucard last night shared intimacy.

"I hope so, because I'm a very busy man and I have many things to attend." the man said.

"Don't worry, you don't have to wait any longer, I'm already here" Integra said entering the room.

"Sir Integra is a pleasure to meet you" he said standing up from his chair.

"Me too" she said flatly. The man was expecting to Integra offer him her hand to kiss it, but then realize that she is not going to do it so he sit down. Integra eyed the man. He was any woman's dream. He was tall, he had brown curly hair, and it seemed that he had a body from an athlete, but all those facts didn't matter to Integra, he probably was another of those imbeciles with full pockets of daddy's money.

"Let me introduce myself Sir Integra, my name is Harrison Wellington, I'm the son of Sir Wellington" Integra just took a sip from her tea; this was going to be a long day.

"Is it possible that he can be more retarded than this?" "Integra thought. It has passed an hour since he arrives, and all he was talking about was stupid and unimportant things. Integra only reply with a nod or with a 'yes you are right' or 'absolutely'. She wanted to

throw him by the window.

"So Integra, are you thinking something special for our wedding?" Harrison asked.

"In the first place is Sir Integra for you, and in the second place no I'm not thinking anything special for the wedding" she said sternly. Something special for the wedding?

He had only one hour here and already was asking for that, what the hell he thinks he is.

"Well I think that is a little soon for talking about that, since our wedding is in 3 months, but like we are getting married I suppose that we have to leave the formalities" he said in a low tone, half of him scared of what may be Integra's response. Integra glared at him, 'our wedding' were words that she hated when it come from his lips. The man flinched as Integra was glaring at him.

"So I was thinking about sometime you could show me the organization, since we are getting married and I'm going to take over-"

"Who the hell do you think that you are?" Integra asked in a hard tone. "Take over my organization?!, only in your dreams, for the record the only reason that I'm marrying you is because I have to sire an heir, are we clear on that?!" she said even in a harder voice.

"Well since that is the purpose, is a better reason to me to take over, you would be very busy taking care of the child, you can't be a director and a mother at the same time" Harrison said. THIS WAS ENOUGH. She couldn't believe the audacity from that man.

Suddenly a knock came from the door. "Enter" Integra said. It was Alucard, what the hell he was doing here? "Excuse me Sir Integra, sorry for interrupting, but there is a problem and you must attended it immediately" Alucard said. Integra understood perfectly what he was doing.

"Well MR. Wellington, we are going to have this discussion later, I'm afraid that you have to leave, but I'm sticking to what I said few minutes ago" Integra said.

"Me too" He said under his breath. He took his coat and leave. Alucard shut the door behind him.

"You owe me one, master" he said smirking.

"Yes I think you are right" Integra reply. She came over Alucard and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad that you did that, I swear that I think that I would kill him, if you didn't did that" she said hugging him.

"Well next time, I won't come so you could kill him and not marry him" Alucard said grinning.

Walter knocked on the door and then come in. "So how it go?" he asked.

"Bad" Integra and Alucard reply at the same time.

"So Sir Integra, what are you planning to do?" he asked "Are you going to have Alucard as a lover and at the same time be married with Sir Wellington's son?" "Or you are just canceling the marriage?" Walter asked in a hard tone, like he was Integra's father.

"I don't know" Integra said. "Walter I know that you are mad and that you think that Alucard and me had sex last night, but we didn't, we only slept" she said.

"Well sir Integra, I'm glad that didn't happen, but still doesn't change the fact that you are with Alucard" Walter said as picking up the tray of the desk and left.

"This couldn't be worse" Integra groaned and sit on her chair_._

"Well it could, but master I don't want to pressure you, but you need to take a decision, and fast" Alucard said looking straight at her eyes. What is the best decision to make?

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	6. Chapter 6

'_What is the best decision to make?'' What should I do?' Integra thought. But Alucard was right; she needed to make a decision and fast. "Well, master I'll retire, it seems that you have a lot of thinking to do." he said bowing and then retiring. Integra was deep in thoughts. What should she do? In the first place there are her responsibilities with being the hellsing director, there was her family's honor, and the mission that she had to get accomplished that is to destroy all vampires, and by getting married with Sir Wellington's son, she would continue her family linage, although that her husband would be a chauvinist pig and trying to get the control of the organization; of course that she would never let him to do that. But in the other hand there is her happiness, if she chose to get married with Harrison, happiness is something that she had to sacrifice, but if she chose to stay with Alucard, she would be happy with him, but she had to sacrifice her family's honor and linage. No matter what she chose, she will lose something even if she wanted it or not._

_Integra decided to think it over again later, and that she would have an answer for tomorrow. She started to work until 8:00 pm. There was a mission and she called Alucard to come to her office. "Good evening, master" he said, but this time there where no grin or smirk on his face. "There is a mission for you to go, Seras and the others are going there right now." "Yes, master." he said bowing and wondering if it was a good moment to ask her about her decision, but decided not to do it, if she already had her decision, Integra would tell him. _

_Several minutes later, after Alucard left, there was someone knocking on the door. "Enter" Integra said without looking up; she was very concentrated on her work. "Sorry to interrupt you milady, but there is a situation with the Vatican." Walter said. "Now what happen with them?" Integra asked with a little of annoyance in her voice, those imbeciles from section 13 most of the time are causing troubles. "The Paladin Alexander Anderson is where now Alucard, Seras and the troops are." Walter replies "Again? I don't know why these people are always interfering and on property, where they shouldn't have" Integra said almost screaming. "But that's it, he is going to hear me, I'm going to put an end to this" Integra said standing up from her chair walking towards the door "Walter what are you waiting for?" Integra said stopping at the door. "Sir Integra do you think that this is a good idea? It could be very dangerous" Walter said with concern in his voice. "Walter, I know how to take care of myself."' Integra said "So are you driving or I have to do it myself?" She asked in a hard tone. The butler didn't have other choice but to drive, when Integra wanted to do something no one is able to make her change her mind. _

_When they arrived, Integra got out of the car and saw her men and Seras fighting the ghouls. Integra approached them. "Sir Integra what are you doing here?" Seras asked. "Where is Alucard?" Integra asked ignoring Seras question. "He is inside of the warehouse" Seras reply pointing at the warehouse. "He is fighting with the paladin" She added. "Sir Integra this place is very dangerous you should go master won't like it" Seras said concerned. Integra shot a glare to Seras, and immediately she regretted saying that. "Seras, In the first place you are no one to tell me what I should do or not, in the second place Alucard is my servant and I don't care if he won't like it or not, are we clear?" Integra scolded her. "Yes Sir" Seras said almost trembling. Then some FREAKS were approaching Integra and Seras, they immediately shoot at them, and they vanish. By the time they two were far from each other, but there was a FREAK behind Integra that she didn't notice, and when she did, she thought that it was too late, but then Alucard got rid of him. "Master next time you should be more careful" Alucard said with a grin. "You could die" he added. Integra rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Where is the Judas Priest?" Integra asked. "He left." Alucard simply reply. "Master what are you doing here? Alucard asked. "That's none of your business" Integra reply walking away and towards the car, since they finished, she didn't have no reason to stay. But still was a commotioned, She nearly died if it haven't be for Alucard. There was her answer. Her life always was at danger, and anything could happen to her in anytime, the right thing to do was to get married and sire an heir, even if that choice didn't make her happy._

_Integra arrived at the manor, and sited on her chair in her office. Contemplating her choice, how she would tell Alucard? "Tell me what master?" He asked. "Do you already know, what is going to be your choice?" Alucard asked. "Yes, I do" She said without meeting his eyes. "Then what is it?" He asked. "I'm going to get married with Harrison." She said._

_TBC………………………….. _


	7. Chapter 7

Integra was in her private bathroom staring at her reflection in the mirror. For the first time in these ten years she was noticing all the consequences of her job. She noticed certain flaws like the dark circles under her eyes and the slight wrinkle of her constantly furrowed brow, Integra opened her palm and noticed that the calluses of her hands were hard from the grip of the hand and sword.

Yes, her job had always demanded her lot of things and it had marked her appearance, but she never cared and this time wasn't the exception. This arranged marriage was other of those demands, Integra gladly would like that it would only affect her appearance or her social life (which she practically didn't have) but unfortunately it didn't, it affected her entire life and her only chance to be happy.

But then again, it was 'worthy', because it would ensure the best future for her organization. Even though that all of that was true, she couldn't help being a little mad, she always had to make sacrifices, since her father died she uprooted her life, it was already bad enough when he was alive, she was home schooled so she didn't socialize with kids of her age, she hardly went out of her house, and almost all her life was centered about vampire killing. Now she had to deal with a chauvinist pig and carry his children, could her life be worse? Integra already knew the answer of that question, and the answer was yes, it could be worse, because probably Alucard hated her, he seemed pretty mad when she told him that she was going to get married, how she wished she could take back her decision.

_FLASHBACK_

'_So are you going to get married after all?' Alucard said, it sounded more like a statement than a question. _

'_Yes, I'm going to get married' Integra reply looking away. She couldn't face him, it was too hard. _

'_So what was that entire 'I love you' thing? If you are going to get married after all, I don't see the reason why did you told me that, it was completely useless. Alucard almost was yelling at her, rage clearly all over his face. _

'_Better watch your turn with me servant, you are not the only one who dislikes my decision.' Integra fighted back. She was starting to get mad at him, how dare he said that to her? He perfectly knows that she hates this more than him. _

'_Oh so I'm 'servant' now? I clearly wasn't yesterday or the day before.' Alucard snapped._

'_That's it, I'm not going to discuss this with you, you are dismissed' Integra glared at him, she was mad at him but more mad at herself because he was right. _

'_As you wish, my master' He reply back with sarcasm in his voice and left. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Integra closed her shut, hoping that by that she could erase those thoughts in her head, hopefully for her it worked. She remembered how mad was Alucard, the expression on his face, his words, and how true he was. Alucard was right, why did she told him how her feelings if she was going to get married?, In addition she acted a little hypocritical, in those moments he was the servant but yesterday and the day before he wasn't, she sighed _'I better go to bed'_ she thoughT.

She turns off the light of the bathroom and closed the door behind her, and literally drags herself to bed. This was a long day.

THE NEXT DAY

Integra woke up as usual and got dressed. When she went to her office, she expected that a tray with a cup of tea, but today she got more than that. In her desk was along with her tea was a rectangular white box with a blue ribbon. "What's that?" she asked in no one in particular. She took the box and sit on the couch that was on her office. Integra cautiously was opening the box, like if in the inside there was a bomb.

When she opened, she gasped out loud. It was a wedding dress. Integra removed the wrapping paper, and held out the dress. The dress consisted of a long silk skirt topped with a laced corset with long sleeves. Personally she didn't like the dress, but she didn't care, after all this marriage wasn't by agreement. Integra put the dress back in the box, and looked for a card or something, to know who was the person who sent this to her. But after a minute passed she realized that it was obvious, the queen must have sent the dress.

Intra sit on her chair, took a sip of her tea and started working.

After a couple of hours of working, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." she replies. Walter come in and bowed.

"Hello, Miss Integra may I speak with you?" The butler asked.

"Sure, Walter what is it?" Integra said without looking at him.

"I just wanted to apologized, I didn't have any right to criticize you, or treated you like you were my daughter, I'm really sorry, I know that you always had to sacrifice things because of your job and never had the opportunity of do things that people of your age do, I shouldn't said those things to you, after all im just a butler, I hope that you can forgive me milady." Walter said.

Integra for the first time in the day smiled. She stands up and went to Walter's side.

"Thanks, Walter for your words, you cant imagine how happy I'm that you are not mad at me, that makes only one in this house, besides I don't have nothing to forgive you, you were just being overprotective like a father might do" Integra said.

"Well, Sir Integra, I'm happy that then is settled" Walter smiled. "So I think that Alucard is mad at you because of your marriage from what you said." he added. Integra only nodded.

"Yes he is, but I don't blame him though" she reply. "Well only one part of me blames him" She admitted. "But anyways, when did the queen sent that dress?" she asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Oh no, Sir Integra, the queen didn't sent the dress" Walter said. "It was your mother's wedding dress" he added.

"My mother's." she said, even though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes, she used it in her wedding, is very beautiful isn't?" Walter said smiling.

"Yes, is very beautiful, even though that I don't like the idea of the wedding it would be an honor to be wearing it" Integra said, even though she dislike the dress, but if it was from her mother, so it made it more special.

"I knew that you would like it, well I will go if you need me just call me" Walter bowed and then left. The obviously pleasant smile on Walter's face convinced Integra that she did the right thing by lying. She looked at the rectangular box in her couch and sighed, in 2 weeks she will be wearing it.


End file.
